Blond Diversion
by JhsGptMS
Summary: Sam finds an unexpected supporter.


**I own no interest in Rookie Blue**

_After an unsatisfactory season finale my happily-ever-after stories are being elusive. _

_This piece features a character I find extremely interesting but have not been able to put into words._

_The time frame is the post tie cutting party and the location is the parking lot at the Penny._

"That cool air feels good."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

She never had been partial to blonds, except when she looked in the mirror, of course. She liked her men with a little more color. This one fit the bill. He came across, at first meeting, way too cocky and self assured for her tastes but he turned out to be a pretty decent guy when you got to know him. The cocky was more appealing the longer she was around him. His smile could stop a woman in her tracks: the body wasn't bad either. He'd probably be real… comfortable on a cold night. The self assurance was more of an obstacle. She really needed more control than she would ever have in a relationship with him. The more she looked at him the less concern she had for forever and the more interest she had in something of a far shorter duration.

Her thoughts, the pure ones and the not so pure ones, were really academic she realized. This hunk was so not available it was almost painful. He was a stallion with a broken heart that someone should do a favor and just put down. She was sure he probably didn't realize just what bad shape he was in.

He didn't know what she had in mind when she suggested they go outside for some air, but that scene across the bar was more reality that he needed. He would have gone almost anywhere with almost anyone to get away from that.

She was a cute little blond and he had thought for the longest time that blonds were the only way to go. This one was a bit icy and aloof but six months ago he would have welcomed the challenge. That was then and this was now. She had thrown a few inviting smiles his way a while back. He had not encouraged her. He wasn't sure how he would handle any offers now.

It wasn't like any one had any claims on him. It didn't look like anyone even wanted to have any claims on him. _God, I'm having a pity party. Are things really this bad? Maybe a blond diversion is just what my ego needs_.

"Come on, let's sit on my hood. It's been a long day" She took his hand and led him to her car. They leaned back on the windshield, stretched their legs out on the hood and fell into a companionable silence. She didn't attempt to touch him. Even though he had considered it earlier, he found he had neither the energy nor the interest to touch her.

They heard the "Good Nights" of several patrons who exited the Penny to journey home. Either no one noticed them on the car or saw them and decided not to disturb the couple's reverie. She finally broke their silence in a voice that was quiet and reflective. She never looked at him but rather spoke into the night. He knew she wasn't speaking directly to him but as she continued he understood every word she said was for his benefit. She had never struck him as a person who held any regard for the feelings of others. Tonight she was revealing a very different side of herself. Had they been sitting face to face she probably would have said nothing: here, they were alone but not isolated. She could share and still maintain a level of anonymity.

"When Steve found out I had been assigned to Fifteen Division he felt obligated to share all the intel he had on the people working there. I don't remember everything he told me but with the last name I have and the expectations my family has for me, I was a little less uncomfortable that first day having some knowledge of the experienced cops I would be working with. Being the big brother, he felt obligated to give me the low down on the single guys in the station. "

"I knew Detective Barber from the Academy. He and Traci were already hooked-up long before we finished training. They did a good job of keeping a low profile but I was taught from the cradle to be observant. Officer Swarek," she spoke his name as if he wasn't right next to her, "was still undercover when I was assigned to Fifteen. Steve had not mentioned him and by the time he did Swarek was back in uniform and so invested in his new rookie I was in no danger from that quarter." She paused, allowing her companion to register a denial but none was forthcoming. She continued, finally getting to the facts that had been the whole purpose of her comments.

"The one single man Steve had been so mistrustful of was Detective Callahan. He praised him at length for his dedication to the job and to the department and condemned him with the same measure for his use and disposal of rookies. Steve was adamant so I steered a wide course around him. Others didn't have the warning."

She sat up and turned toward her silent companion. "I've made a couple of observations lately: this year's rookie is not always as happy as you would expect her to be, the Couple of the Year seem to disagree, in quarters, often… and finally I just noticed someone seemed very interested and very annoyed when you left the bar with a blond on your arm."

"Yeah?"

"Jealousy's a bitch," she announced. "Successful undercover cops are masters at hiding their emotions, others, not so much"

"One question, Gail, why are you here with me, now. You obviously aren't after my body."

"Are you sure?" she chuckled, "Good-will, alcohol and I'd like to see somebody's love life work out. I have screwed mine up royally." The last word had barely exited her mouth when they both heard Andy's voice in the parking lot.

Gail wasted no time. She put her hand on Sam's chest, leaned in toward his face and laughed happily. The laughter floated across the parking lot alerting all within hearing that there was a happy female nearby. "Oh! You're going to warm me up? Sammy, I think you've already done that. "

She threw her leg over his, lay across his chest, snuggled her face into his neck and proceeded with the charade. Her purrs and moans continued until she heard doors slam and a car start and pull out of the parking lot.

When she finally got untangled from Sam she said "Let's hope someone's worst fears have been realized. Sam, I'm tired. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could make much progress toward his truck she spoke, "Sam, if you need any more shows of public affection, I'm your girl."

"Peck, I think you're probably evil."

"Swarek, you may have me figured out."

**Comments?**

.


End file.
